


I'll Always Lend An Ear

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, feel good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: The sound of a car making its way up the driveway and keys being turned in the front door alerted the brunette that was sitting at the dining room table.





	I'll Always Lend An Ear

The sound of a car making its way up the driveway and keys being turned in the front door alerted the brunette that was sitting at the dining room table. 

 

She looked up and observed as her husband, looking worse for wear, neatly discarded his coat on the coat rack and began unbuttoning his dress shirt after relieving himself of his tie.

 

The light pitter patter of her gait alerted him of her presence. 

 

The young male looked up and and allowed a small smile to grace his features.

 

“Darling, I’m home.” he stated as he cupped her cheek and placed a light kiss to her lips.

 

“Welcome back.” she replied, returning the kiss. Taking a closer look at his face she took notice of the dark circles that marred his features.

 

Making his way past his wife, he placed his suitcase on the dining room table and progressed to the living room where he took a seat on one of the couches, letting out a heavy sigh.

 

He rested his head back and closed his eyes.

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed but was startled when he felt his shoes and socks being removed from his feet.

 

He opened his eyes and watched as his better half stood up with his shoes in hand.

 

“I brewed a cup of tea for you.” she informed him. He turned his head and saw the aforementioned cup of tea placed on the coffee table before him, steam escaping brown liquid.

 

“Shrug off your shirt. I’ll place it in the wash.” Without hesitation he followed her orders.

 

Shoes, shirt and tie in hand, his wife left to place them in their rightful places.

 

Slender fingers reached for the handle of the teacup and brought it up to his his.

 

He inhaled its rich aroma and carefully took a sip, humming in contentment.

 

That hit the spot.

 

His wife made her way back into the livingroom and was greeted with the sight of her husband completely settled into the couch, rubbing his neck, applying pressure occasionally and teacup empty.

 

“How was the tea?”

 

He gazed at her. 

 

“Impeccable.”

 

Walking behind the couch she placed her hands on her husbands shoulders.

 

“Kousuke, how was work?” she queried as she dexterously began kneading her hands into his shoulders and middle back.

 

He let out a low groan and leaned into her touch.

 

“It was quite stressful.” He replied.

 

“Would you like to talk about it?” she asked, gazing at the back of his head.

 

He breathed a sigh.

 

“As you know, this morning I had an important business meeting with one of my business partner’s.” his wife hummed in acknowledgement.

 

“Today also had to be the day my car decided to give trouble. It broke down on the highway. Luckily Nol hadn’t arrived to work yet so I had him pick me up along the way. I was delayed by ten minutes because of that but I wasn’t all that worried since I always leave for work forty-five minutes early- ow!” Kousuke yelped in pain mid sentence.

 

“Sorry honey, you have a lot of knots in your back. Please continue.” His wife explained, not once halting her ministrations as her husband leaned right back into her touch.

 

“Unfortunately we were met with traffic and that delayed us another half an hour much to my chagrin.” Kousuke said with a slight huff.

 

His wife let out a loud snort at hearing the pout in his voice.

 

“Pressed for time I did the unthinkable. I got out of the car much to Nol’s surprise and I ran the rest of the way there. Lord knows how unathletic I am and by the grace of God I made it to the meeting by the skin of my teeth. Pitifully, upon my arrivaI, I was a disheveled mess and couldn’t neaten myelf up before the meeting commenced. Luckily the meeting was a success.

 

He felt his wife’s fingers run along the expanse of his scalp, weaving through his dark tresses.

 

“Throughout the rest of the day, for some reason, the employees were more incompetent than usual and I snapped at them. I don’t think I have ever snapped at an employee since I started working at the company.” He sighed.

 

He felt his wife shift from behind him and straddle his lap. 

 

He looked up at her.

 

“Then I had lunch with my mother and you know how that is.”

 

“She keeps on pestering for grandchildren.” they drawled simultaneously.

 

Maroon eyes gazed into cerulean and softened.

 

“Aww. My poor hubby had to endure all of that today?” Shin-Ae asked while rubbing their noses together.

 

Kousuke wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his frame.

 

“Yes, but knowing that I’m coming home to you every day allows me to keep moving forward.” Kousuke said warmly while holding her tighter.

 

“Would you like me to run you a warm bath?” Shin-Ae asked.

 

He smiled. “That would be greatly appreciated.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm importing all of my fanfictions that I have posted on the I Love Yoo amino on here. I highly recommend you join it. You will not be disappointed. ;)


End file.
